Behind The Curtain
by Frappenona
Summary: Hanya saja, ia tak menyangka bahwa Lee Donghae, seorang president council yang semua orang—termasuk dirinya—kagumi itu ternyata adalah seorang namja brengsek. Dan yang membuat Hyukjae tak habis pikir adalah, kenapa ia harus bercinta dengan Sandara, wakilnya sendiri sekaligus orang yang disukai oleh Hyukjae? HaeHyuk/Slight!DaraHae. 2SHOOT. WARNING! M Rated.


Cast: Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae [HaeHyuk/Slight!DaraHae]

Genre: Romance (PWP)

Rate: M

Length: 2. 013 words [Twoshot]

WARNING! YAOI/Shonen-ai/BL, OOC, AU, EYD Failure, typo(s)-miss typo, Containing NC, Dirty Language and Rape, Bad!Hae.

**_[A/n: There will be DaraHae's sex scene in this part, please just skip if it disturbs you]_**

* * *

**Behind the curtain ****_©frappenona_**

* * *

"Hyukjae-ya, disini!" Hyukjae menoleh kearah asal suara dan menemukan Minho tengah bersiap-siap mengoper bola kearahnya. Hyukjae terus berlari dengan keadaan siaga ketika pemain tim lawan mulai memperketat pengawasan mereka terhadap namja berambut pink itu. Hyukjae menganggukkan kepala sebagai aba-aba bagi Minho untuk mengoper bolanya, namun sayang, ia tak menyadari keberadaan salah seorang pemain tim lawan yang berada tepat di belakang tubuhnya, sehingga ia tak melakukan perlawanan ketika pemain tersebut mendorong sedikit tubuhnya untuk dapat menguasai bola. Alhasil, bukannya mampu menerima bola dari Minho dengan baik, Hyukjae malah jatuh tersungkur keatas lapangan.

Sontak, seruan-seruan dari arah pinggir lapangan menghilang. Semua orang memfokuskan perhatian mereka terhadap Hyukjae yang nampaknya mendapat luka yang cukup serius di lututnya. Sementara pemain lawan mendapat kartu kuning, anggota tim biru—tim kelas Hyukjae—mengerubungi Hyukjae demi memastikan bahwa keadaan namja itu baik-baik saja. Hyukjae tersenyum tipis seraya mengacungkan jempolnya ke udara, meyakinkan teman-temannya bahwa luka sekecil itu tak menjadi masalah untuknya.

Tapi, bagaimanapun juga Hyukjae tak dapat melanjutkan permainan. Posisinya terpaksa harus digantikan oleh Jiyong, salah seorang pemain cadangan yang sedari tadi sudah bersiap ditempatnya. Dengan dibantu oleh dua orang temannya, Hyukjae berjalan tertatih ke pinggir lapangan dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya disana.

"_Thanks,"_ Ujarnya ketika Kangin menyodorkan sebotol air mineral padanya. Ia memandang kearah lapangan dengan tatapan kosong, kecewa karena tak dapat melanjutkan permainan.

"Apa boleh buat, kau tidak boleh memaksakan diri. Kau mau disini atau kuantar ke ruang kesehatan?" Kangin berkata sambil melemparkan sebuah handuk kecil kearah Hyukjae. Setelah mengeringkan wajahnya dengan handuk tersebut, Hyukjae menjawab, "Ruang kesehatan saja, deh. Aku tak berani ambil resiko jika lukanya semakin parah dan menjadi infeksi."

Kangin mengangguk mengerti, lalu berlari kearah pelatih mereka untuk meminta izin dan kembali untuk memapah tubuh kurus Hyukjae kearah ruang kesehatan.

Sesampainya mereka disana, Kangin segera menyuruh Hyukjae mendudukkan dirinya diatas salah satu ranjang yang berada dipojok, sementara ia mencari obat merah untuk mengobati luka Hyukjae.

Keadaan ruang kesehatan yang tengah sepi membuat Hyukjae dapat dengan jelas mendengar bunyi gaduh yang ditimbulkan oleh Kangin ketika mencari obat untuknya. Ruang kesehatan memiliki dua buah ranjang yang letaknya saling bersebelahan dan hanya dibatasi oleh sebuah tirai tipis, sebuah kotak P3K yang terletak di sudut ruangan lain, serta sebuah meja untuk seorang petugas kesehatan—yang kali ini tak sedang berada di tempatnya—dan sebuah toilet. Tepat ketika Hyukjae menatap langit-langit, Kangin kembali dengan sebotol alkohol, obat merah dan perban di tangannya. Ia lalu berjalan mendekati Hyukjae dan berjongkok disampingnya.

"Tahan, ini akan terasa sedikit perih." Ujarnya, memperingati. Hyukjae meringis pelan ketika merasakan sensasi dingin sekaligus perih dari alkohol yang sudah ditetesi oleh Kangin keatas kapas. Rasa perih itu semakin bertambah ketika cairan alkohol tersebut tepat mengenai lukanya. Sebutir airmata menggenang di sudut matanya, namun ia berusaha agar tidak terlihat cengeng—demi tuhan, dia seorang laki-laki—kenapa menangis hanya karena setetes alkohol?

Selesai membersihkan luka Hyukjae, Kanginpun meneteskan obat merah keatas kapas dan menempelnya dengan menggunakan plaster yang tersedia diatas meja, kemudian membalut luka Hyukjae dengan menggunakan perban.

"Nah, selesai~!" Ia tersenyum puas melihat hasil karyanya. Kalau begini sih, ia jadi bisa membantu Leeteuk Noona, si petugas kesehatan yang sedang tak berada di tempat. _Dimana ya dia sekarang? Aku godain, ah_, batin Kangin sambil senyum-senyum sendiri. Ia bangkit dari tempatnya dan menepuk kepala Hyukjae pelan, "Kau istirahatlah disini sampai kakimu membaik. Aku pergi dulu, ne?"

Hyukjae hanya mengangguk. Meski sebenarnya ia tak rela ditinggal sendirian, namun akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berbaring tanpa sepatu diatas kasur. Mungkin, menghabiskan jam pelajaran ketiga dan keempat di ruang kesehatan bukanlah hal yang buruk. Setidaknya ia bisa mengisi tenaga dengan tidur siang tanpa diganggu oleh siapapun.

Atau mungkin, itu justru adalah pilihan yang tidak tepat.

.

Di SM High School, terdapat sebuah lorong yang jarang dikunjungi sebelum jam istirahat. Ujung lorong tersebut bercabang kearah kanan dan kiri, dimana jika kau menempuh jalur kanan, maka kau akan menemukan cafetaria, perpustakaan dan taman sekolah, sementara jika menempuh jalur kiri kau akan menemukan ruang kesehatan dan tangga menuju ruang klub organisasi yang letaknya bersebelahan.

Keadaan lorong yang nyaris selalu sepi setiap jam pelajaran berlangsung membuat langkah kaki siapapun yang melintas disana dapat terdengar dengan jelas. Namun, sebagian besar siswa lebih memilih untuk mengacuhkan siapapun yang melintasi lorong pada waktu seperti itu ketimbang mengurusinya. Dan hal tersebut memberi keuntungan bagi Lee Donghae, seorang _president council_ yang saat itu tengah berjalan tergesa di sepanjang lorong dengan seorang yeoja yang berada di gendongannya. Sang _president council_ tengah menuju ruang kesehatan karena nampaknya ada sesuatu yang harus-segera-diselesaikan.

DRAP DRAP DRAP

BRAK!

Tanpa memperdulikan ada orang yang mungkin akan memergokinya—walaupun itu mustahil karena letak ruang kesehatan yang berada di bagian paling ujung sekolah dan tak ada seorangpun siswa yang mau repot-repot pergi ke ruang kesehatan hanya untuk mencari tahu apa yang sedang terjadi—Donghae segera melempar yeoja yang berada dalam gendongannya keatas ranjang hingga ranjang itu berderit.

_Here we go,_ batinnya setelah mengunci pintu ruang kesehatan.

Donghae menyeringai—ia senang melihat mangsanya terlihat frustasi dan tak sabar untuk segera disentuh olehnya. Dengan perlahan, ia menaiki ranjang dan menindih yeoja itu dengan menumpukan salah satu lengannya diatas kasur.

"Berani bermain-main denganku, Sandara Park?" Donghae berbisik dengan suara beratnya disamping telinga sang yeoja yang diketahui bernama Sandara itu, lalu menjilatnya. Dara merinding sendiri merasakan lidah hangat Donghae yang kini menyapu tengkuknya, lalu memainkan nafasnya di ceruk lehernya.

"Ketua—ahhh," Erangan seksi milik Dara membuat Donghae beralih dari leher mulus gadis itu ke bibirnya, mengulumnya sebentar lalu melahapnya dengan rakus. Tak mau kalah, Dara segera mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Donghae guna memperdalam ciuman mereka. Bunyi kecipak saliva memenuhi ruangan, membuat suasana ruang kesehatan yang tadinya sejuk berubah seketika menjadi panas. Tangan Donghae tak tinggal diam, ia meraba dada gadis itu dan meremasnya dari balik seragamnya, membuatnya mengerang semakin kencang.

"Terusssh—ohh, ketua..ahh,"

Donghae kembali menyeringai dibalik lumatannya. Dengan sigap ia membuka tiga kancing teratas seragam Sandara dan menemukan bahwa gadis itu tak mengenakan apapun selain bra dibalik seragamnya. "Tak memakai baju dalam, eh? Kau memang mengerti seleraku~"

Donghae melepas ciumannya dan beralih menuju dada kenyal milik Dara, menenggelamkan wajahnya disana demi menghisap aroma parfum yang menguar dari sana. Tangan kanannya terjulur untuk mengeluarkan payudara kiri Dara tanpa melepas bra-nya, sementara tangan kirinya merayap menuju rok Dara dan menarik celana dalamnya, menyelipkan sesuatu diantara vagina Dara yang sudah sangat basah tanpa disadari oleh gadis itu.

Donghae meremas payudara kiri Dara, lalu memilin nipple pinknya dan merundukkan kepalanya, menghujami nipple itu dengan kecupan-kecupannya, membuat Dara menggeliat kegelian. "Ketua, ughh.. Hentikaaanhh,"

"Panggil namaku, baby.. Emhh" Donghae menggumam sambil terus menghisap nipple Dara dengan keras, berharap sesuatu keluar dari sana.

"Donghae, ughh.. Jang—anhh menggodakuh.."

Krieet

Donghae menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika mendengar sebuah deritan berasal dari balik tirai, namun hal itu tak dipedulikannya karena desahan seksi Dara membuat kejantanannya semakin menegang. Ia mengarahkan tangan kanan Dara kearah celananya, mengintruksikan gadis itu untuk meremas penisnya dan mengeluarkannya dari dalam celananya yang begitu sempit.

Dara tersenyum nakal. Ia meraba kejantanan Donghae tanpa meremasnya, membuat Donghae mengerang frustasi. Ia melemparkan tatapan cepat-sentuh-dia yang membuat Dara semakin gencar mengerjainya. Bukannya meremas penis Donghae, ia malan menekannya dengan menggunakan lututnya, membuatnya merasa sakit sekaligus nikmat.

Sambil meringis, Donghae menyingkirkan lutut Dara dari kejantanannya dan meraih dagu gadis itu, "Kau menyebalkan—" Desisnya, lalu kembali menyerang bibir Dara dengan bibirnya. Ia meraih sesuatu dari dalam saku celananya, lalu menekan salah satu tombol yang berada disana, mengakibatkan sebuah pekikkan keluar dari bibir Dara.

"Akh! Do—Donghaehh?" Kedua mata Dara mendelik merasakan sesuatu bergetar dengan cepat di dalam vaginanya, menusuknya semakin dalam. "Ahhh, kau curanghhh..."

Donghae hanya menyeringai sambil mengeluarkan penisnya dari dalam celananya. Ia mengarahkan penisnya yang sudah mengeluarkan banyak precum kearah bibir Dara, memaksa gadis itu untuk menerimanya.

"Hisap." Dara menggeleng dengan mata terpejam merasa ngilu di daerah vaginanya. Namun, bukan Donghae namanya kalau tak bisa mendapatkan apa yang dia mau. Ia menjambak rambut Dara dan kembali memerintahkannya, kali ini dengan nada yang lebih keras, "Hisap, kubilang!" Lalu menghujamkan penisnya kedalam mulut gadis itu, membuatnya terbatuk.

"Ha—mph," Bukan. Itu bukan suara Dara, Donghae tahu itu. Seseorang bersembunyi dibalik tirai dan mengetahui semuanya, semua hal yang telah ia lakukan terhadap Dara. Jika orang itu dibiarkan lolos, maka reputasinya sebagai orang nomor satu di SM High School akan terancam.

Tidak, ia tak akan membiarkan orang itu lolos.

Tidak sampai kapanpun.

.

"Ha—mph," Hyukjae membungkam mulutnya rapat-rapat saat ia tak sengaja memekik karena terkejut mendengar suara bentakan namja yang diketahuinya sebagai Donghae. Yah, ia mendengar semuanya. Dan hanya mendengar bukan berarti ia tak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi dibalik tirai, karena ia bukanlah seorang bocah polos yang kerjaannya hanya menonton film kartun berbentuk hewan. Ia sudah dewasa—setidaknya dalam hal ini—dan memahami arti seks dengan baik.

Hanya saja, ia tak menyangka bahwa Lee Donghae, seorang _president council_ yang semua orang—termasuk dirinya—kagumi itu ternyata adalah seorang namja brengsek. Dan yang membuat Hyukjae tak habis pikir adalah, kenapa ia harus bercinta dengan Sandara, wakilnya sendiri sekaligus orang yang disukai oleh Hyukjae?

_Hidup ini memang tak bisa ditebak,_ batin Hyukjae. Ia tak tahu harus merasa kaget atau kecewa setelah mengetahui fakta bahwa Sandara tengah bercinta dengan namja lain tak jauh darinya. Ia kembali membulatkan mata ketika telinganya kembali menangkap suara desahan dari ranjang sebelah, begitu seksi—

"Hisaphh.. Terus, ohh.. Good girl," —membuat kejantanan Hyukjae berteriak untuk segera dibebaskan. Tanpa sadar, Hyukjae juga ikut mendesah pelan, membayangkan penis Donghae berada di dalam bibirnya.

Tunggu—kenapa ia malah membayangkan penis Donghae? Bukankah yang seharusnya ia bayangkan adalah tubuh seksi Dara?

_Ah, peduli setan.._

Tangan kirinya bergerak meremas kejantanannya yang masih berada di dalam celana olahraganya, sementara tangan kanannya masih berusaha meredam desahannya agar Donghae dan Dara tak dapat mendengarnya.

"Donghaehhh... Ughh, fasteeerr—aku hampir... Ohhh," Tubuh Hyukjae bergetar mendengar desahan Dara. Sebegitu hebatnya kah Donghae sehingga mampu membuat gadis setenang Dara menjerit frustasi dibuatnya?

Hyukjae menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia tak sanggup membayangkan kejantanan Donghae keluar-masuk di lubang milik Dara, sementara ia mati-matian menahan hasratnya disini. Ia meringis ketika rasa perih menyerang kejantanannya yang semakin menegang namun tak terpuaskan.

Gila, ini gila—seandainya ia tadi memilih untuk beristirahat di pinggir lapangan, ia pasti tak akan pernah berada dalam situasi seperti ini. Namun, ia sudah terjebak. Tak mungkin, kan, ia menerjang tirai dan berkata,

"Maaf, aku hanya kebetulan lewat. Silahkan lanjutkan kegiatan kalian, hehehe."

—lalu berlari keluar dari ruang kesehatan dan menganggap bahwa kejadian barusan hanya mimpi. Oh, tidak—tidak—Donghae pasti akan langsung membunuhnya dan memastikan bahwa tak ada lagi seorang namja pink bernama Lee Hyukjae di dunia ini. Mau tak mau, yang harus ia lakukan hanyalah diam dan menutup rapat mulutnya agar tak menimbulkan suara yang mencurigakan.

Ya, hanya itulah satu-satunya jalan yang dapat ia tempuh.

Hyukjae dapat mendengar erangan Dara semakin mengencang seiring dengan sodokan kuat Donghae di dalam vaginanya, dan suara berat Donghae yang terdengar sangat seksi.

_Ugh, seandainya aku adalah Sandara.._

PLAK!

Hyukjae menampar pipinya sendiri ketika otaknya mulai memikirkan hal yang aneh-aneh. _Hell_, yang benar itu adalah 'seandainya-aku-adalah-Donghae', Hyukjae bodoh, kenapa malah—Arghh, lupakan.

"Donghae—ahhh, ak, uhh..." Hyukjae memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Penisnya terasa ingin meledak, dan ia hanya bisa mencengkram pinggiran ranjang agar tak mengalami orgasme di tempat ini. Nggak lucu, kan, kalau yang bercinta hanya dua orang sedangkan yang mengalami orgasme sampai tiga orang?

"Oh, yeah—i'm cominghhh..."

SPLURT

Wajah Hyukjae merah padam mendengar bunyi itu—bunyi yang diketahuinya akan selalu terdengar ketika seorang namja memuntahkan spermanya. Namun setidaknya, ia bisa sedikit bernafas lega karena akhirnya semua ini telah berakhir.

"Cepat rapihkan pakaianmu, jangan sampai ada orang yang menemukanmu dalam keadaan seperti ini." Samar-samar Hyukjae mendengar perintah Donghae yang hanya dibalas dengan sebuah gumaman tak jelas dari Dara. Nada suaranya pun telah kembali ke asalnya, tegas dan penuh wibawa. Jika Dara tak menyebut namanya tadi, ia pasti tak akan pernah menyangka bahwa namja yang baru melakukan perbuatan tidak senonoh itu adalah Lee Donghae, namja nomor satu di SM High School.

Tak lama, Hyukjae mendengar suara pintu dibuka dan kembali ditutup dengan kasar. Itu pasti Donghae, mengingat ia jugalah yang membanting pintu ruang kesehatan tadi. Hyukjae nyaris bangkit dari tidurnya untuk berlari menerjang Dara dan memeluknya jika saja ia tak mendengar seseorang bersuara berat berkata,

"Aku tahu kau disitu,"

DEG!

_Itu bukan suara Dara.._

**_._**

**_TBC_**

**_._**

**_Author's Note:_**

Jadi, Fic ini terinspirasi dari peran Donghae sebagai seorang badboy di Rumour movie dan ada seorang penghuni TL yang pengen main cast ceweknya Dara, jadilah gue bikin Fic ini. Maaf buat NC scene Darahae, tolong jangan timpukin gue pake tomat atau batu, gue bikin itu cuma buat mendukung jalannya cerita (?)

However, it'll ended up as Haehyuk, kok. Nggak mungkin lah gue bikin Fic dengan main cast selain Haehyuk, nggak mungkin. Dan maaf lagi-lagi bikin NC. Gue nggak pervy-minded, cuma.. Berkarya? *ditebas*

Mind to give me a review?

**_Kalo ada ide cerita, kritik, saran, masukan, dan pertanyaan, cari gue di Ask . fm /slash/ naefellas ya, see you later!_**


End file.
